


are we friends or are we more?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, sorry - Freeform, sorry english is not my first language, this is my second work so make sure to check my other one, wow this tag was long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis are best friends since harry can remember. their four years of age difference never bothered them, but when louis goes to the us to study and harry confesses his love for him at the airport, what will happen when louis comes back after three years, now finding an eighteen year old harry? will it all work out for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	are we friends or are we more?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a personal story, so please dont steal, it means a lot to me. I wish it had turned out like this story, but not everything is perfect. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Ps: tell me and leave kudos if you want the second part!!!!!!

The city flew by, a blur of flashing lights, buildings and loud cars, making him feel dizzy, but maybe it was just his nerves; Harry stared out his window, shaking his legs, biting his nails, messing with his hair, trying to find a way to get his mind off of what was about to happen. After three years without seeing each other, he would finally be able to hug his Lou, do nothing with him all day long just like how they used to as kids. 

Now, if you think they are childhood friends or something, you are right, but they felt like they were more. Their moms were best friends since high school and they grew up together. It was a surprise to all of their relatives: being four years apart, you would expect they would fight a lot and not even want to be around each other, but since Harry finally was able to understand things around him, they became inseparable. They did literally everything they could together, but that was not so easy as Louis grew up, becoming a popular teenager while Harry was still considered a child.

But they never abandoned one another, they were always there for each other, Harry being the only person Louis felt comfortable enough to confess he was gay. Louis was only fifteen and Harry was eleven, but he hugged him and said he didn't care, that he was still the same guy, still his best friend, and it reminded Louis of how mature he was for his age.

Harry had always had a crush on Louis, and he was pretty sure the boy knew it, because he would randomly wink at him and smirk when he caught him staring for too long, or take his shirt off a lot more than necessary, but it was just that: a tiny, silly crush; then, when he was fourteen, he realised it was something a lot stronger. One day he almost told Louis he was in love with him, but lost all his courage when his friend started calling him "baby brother", "cute" and others, disappointed this was all he was ever going to be: his little boy, the brother his parents never gave him. He was eighteen, too, what the hell would he want with a fourteen year old boy?

Then, it all changed when, at age nineteen, Louis announced he was moving to the US to work and study to become a drama teacher. Harry didn't talk to him for a whole week, ignoring his calls, texts and pretending he wasn't home when he went to his house to try and talk to him. When he finally let him in, they hugged for about ten minutes, too scared to let go, but Harry did, and started screaming because "Why there, Lou? You can work and study here, with me." He cried, oh how did he, he couldn't lose his best friend, he had to change his mind. 

"When do you leave?", he had asked, tears covering his face, not even trying to fake his sadness. Louis only looked at him with agony in his eyes.

"Two weeks", he whispered, staring at the ground, too afraid to look up and find Harry's face of betrayal, though he knew it was there.

"What the fuck, Lou?!", he screamed, shaking and god, he was a mess. But he didn't even have time or energy to feel embarrassed, with his head spinning so fast and heart racing, like he had just ran a marathon. "But... but it is so close, Lou, you can't leave me." Harry pouted, crossing his arms. Louis got mad, he had hoped his best friend would be happy for him. Guess he was wrong.

"I am sorry, okay Harry? If I could, you know I would take you with me, but I can't. You know I love you, but I can't and I won't stop my life because of you. Sorry, but I won't wait until you finish high school to go. We always knew this would happen. I am already nineteen, Haz, I should have left last year but I didn't want to hurt you, then I realised I can't keep running away from this, because you more than anyone else know that this has always been my dream. So please, don't make me feel bad." Louis finished his talk with a sigh, and although these words hurted Harry a lot, he knew they were true. He was too selfish, he only thought about himself, how he was going to live without Louis, but he didn't even think about how this trip to the US was all that Louis talked about since he was twelve, how happy he must have been until Harry behaved like a child and ruined it all.

"I am so sorry, Lou, I am a horrible best friend. I don't want to lose you, that is all", he looked at his beat up black shoes, shifting from one leg to another, suddenly feeling very nervous. 

He felt arms circling his waist and put his hands around the taller boy's neck, burying his head on his shoulder, breathing him in deeply, like he was trying to memorize his smell, feeling a light kiss being pressed to his head, then to his cheek. He removed his head from his shoulder and locked eyes with Louis, smiling sadly when he saw he had tears in his eyes. Harry watched as one single tear fell, bringing his thumb up to catch it, caressing his cheek.

"I will miss you, so much..." Louis whispered, closing his eyes, as if he was telling a secret that no one could hear, and instead of replying, Harry only smiled at him, already feeling a black hole in his chest.

After that, they lived in each other's pocket for the next two weekes, never talking about how time was flying by and soon an ocean would divide them. 

It was the 1st of May when all their relatives gathered and went to the airport to say goodbye. As much as they would all miss Louis, their looks of sadness were directed to Harry, who hadn't talked to anyone since he woke up, or better, got up, you could see in his face he hadn't slept all night.

"Please, flight 10398 destined to Los Angeles, this is your last call, please direct yourselves to gate 5" and that was it. It was his flight. He began saying goodbye, while Harry stood at the back, praying this was just a bad dream and he would wake up and find out Lou wasn't leaving for THREE years. No.

Finally, the only person left was Harry. All their relatives started looking at somewhere else, knowing that that moment was too private, too sad for them to see. The two boys looked at each other, not even bothering to fake a smile, and started sobbing at the same time, hugging each other tightly, Harry whispering how he was proud of him and wishing him good luck, while the only thing Louis could say was "I will miss you, baby".

Then, it hit Harry. It was now or never. He had to tell him he was in love with him, or else he would never know.

"I love you, Louis", he said with all the emotion he could find, closing his eyes, hearing Louis murmur "me too, Haz, me too".

"No, Louis, you don't get it. I love you, in the 'I am in love with you' kind of way. Always had, and I figured if I didn't tell you now, I never would." He analyzed Louis' face, trying to read him. The boy had his eyes wide open, putting both of his hands in front of his mouth, obviously too shocked to say anything. When he finally opened his mouth to talk, his mom called him, warning that if he didn't board now he would lose his plane. So, still with a look of shock on his face, he turned his back to Harry, adjusted his backpack and entered the boarding area, leaving Harry crying, heart broken, without any answers. Did he love him too?

**Author's Note:**

> (Should I countinue??)


End file.
